Ya te olvidé ¿o no?
by MarTevez
Summary: Pasaron 10 años desde que Helga se fue de Hillwood, 10 años desde que vio a Phoebe, a Arnold y a toda la pandilla, 10 años y un día desde que le dijo a Arnold lo que sentía. Pero ya creció y todo eso se acabó, ella esta con Randy. Arnold y Lila esta saliendo, pero él quiere terminar esa relación, quiere ir a nueva York a estudiar, quiere muchas cosas pero no las puede tener todas.
1. La ultima vez que nos vimos

Lo que van a leer en este capítulo ocurrió cuando Arnold y Helga tenían 9 años, el resto de la historia será de 10 años después, si alguien había leído lo que estaba antes, me disculpo, lo cambié porque estaba probando, soy nueva acá, no me odien.

Lo que está dentro de los asteriscos(*) es lo que esta pensando Helga, y lo que esta dentro de los signos redonditos(°) es lo que piensa Arnold.

Gracias por leer esto, y gracias a la persona que esta siguiendo la historia, eso me emociona, si tienen sugerencias, si tengo errores, escríbanme, yo responderé o lo arreglaré.

Espero que lo disfruten :D :3.

* * *

><p>Helga siempre estuvo enamorada de Arnold, desde preescolar, siempre que esta cerca de él esta nerviosa, y se porta ruda y grosera, no sabe por qué, pero no puede evitarlo, hoy sus papás le dijeron que en dos días se van a Canadá, así que quiere decirle a Arnold que lo ama, y va a hacerlo mañana, pero cómo va a hacerlo, qué diría Arnold, será que si es capaz de hacerlo.<p>

Media hora despúes, Helga ya tiene su plan de acción, va a esperar a que acabe la clase del Sr. Simmons, cuanto todos estén saliendo del salón, va a llamar a Arnold y va a esperar a que todos salgas, ahí va a decirle que lo ama, y luego... bueno luego solo queda esperar cuál es la reacción de Arnold.

Helga por fin cae dormida a la 1 de la madrugada, necesita mucha energía, y como es de esperarse sueña con Arnold, sueña con lo que sería su boda, ya ha tenido este sueño varias veces y siempre es igual.

* * *

><p>La clase del Sr. Simmons ya va a terminar, todos estan tan impacientes porque suene el timbre que no hacen ningún ruido, nadie se mueve, nadie habla, pero el golpeteo de un zapato contra el suelo rompe el silencio, el zapato de Helga. Helga frunce el ceño en algunos momentos pensando en la reacción de Arnold y cuando se imagina una situación diferente, sus ojos se cierran un poco y sonríe, el timbre para el recreo suena y saca a Helga de sus pensamientos, empieza a recoger sus cosas, pero lo hace muy despacio, al parecer todos conspiran en su contra, nadie sale del salón y solo le faltan 2 hojas por recoger, luego de unos minutos todos por fin empiezan a salir, y luego solo quedan Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe y ella.<p>

-Vamos Helga.

-Phoebe guardame el puesto, ya te alcanzo.

-A la orden.

Phoebe va camino a la puerta donde esta Gerald, ambos se miran y Helga ve como él le sonríe y Phoebe baja un poco su cabeza.

*Vamos Helga, llámalo, di su nombre, no seas cobarde Helga, solo di las palabras, hazlo.*

Arnold va detrás del Gerald, quien va detrás de Phoebe, esta apunto de salir y escucha un hilo de voz diciendo

-A... Arnold, tengo que decirte algo, ¿puedes quedarte?

Eso hace que Gerald y Phoebe se devuelvan, ambos miran a Arnold y a Helga, Phoebe es la primera en volver a salir y Gerald esperó hasta que Arnonld le dijo que se fuera, Arnold volteó hacía Helga

-¿qué quieres Helga?

-Tengo que decirte algo.

El recuerdo mas reciente que Arnold tiene de Helga, es sobre ella molestándolo, diciendole cabeza de balón, siendo grosera, él no quiere estar con ella en un salón, solos.

-Bien, dilo.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que... Yo, yo te amo, Arnold, estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿Me... me amas?

-Si Arnold te amo, quién mas haría altares de ti en sus armarios, quién mas escribiría miles de libros sobre ti, te amo Arnold desde que tengo memoria.

°Helga me ama, ¿esta jugando? ¿que le digo? Debo seguir dormido, ¿y si me pellizco?... Auch no, no es un sueño.°

-Bueno, entre las respuestas posibles no esperaba solo silencio, pero lo importante es que sabes la verdad, siempre se han burlado de mi porque te amo, así que siempre oculte mis sentimientos.

°Si bueno, pero creo que viene de familia también.°

Helga cogió sus cosas, miró a Arnold una vez mas, se volteó pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso, sintió una mano en su codo, se volteó un poco y sintió como la halaban, también unos brazos delgados rodeándola, Arnold la abrazaba, Helga lo besó, él se separó y dejo de abrazarla.

-Mira Helga, tengo que pensar, yo... bueno me cogiste por sorpresa, déjame pensar, hablamos mañana.

-No Arnold, yo solo quería que supieras la verdad, ahora, apártate de mi camino, cabeza de balón.

-Volvió la vieja Helga.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente mientras todos estaban en clase, Helga estaba en un avión.<p>

-Phoebe, pssst.

-Dime Arnold.

-¿Dónde esta Helga?

-En Canadá, o de pronto en el avión, ¿qué hora es? Las 8 y 43, debe estar en el avión hacía Canadá.

-¿Canadá? ¿Y qué hace en un avión hacía Canadá? ¿Cuando vuelve?

-¿No te lo dijo ayer? Ella no va a volver, se fue con su familia, Olga quería irse a vivir allá por la universidad, y sus papás no querían dejarla sola.

-Gracias Phoebe.


	2. ¿Cómo te voy a encontrar?

Hola lindos y lindas, tienen que agradecer infinitamente a Sweet-sol, ella fue quien me avisó que el capítulo estaba, bueno como la mierda (ella no lo dijo así) Pido disculpas a quienes o leyeron y no entendieron nada, creo que fue algún corrector automático, y lo subí de afán, gracias Sweet-sol amor infinito a ti. Ahora si, espero que les guste y que lo entiendan D:-

* * *

><p><strong>HELGA<strong>

No hay nada peor que madrugar, ¿quién inventó los horarios? Habría que matarlo, bueno, un momento, la pregunta sería, ¿quién inventó el tiempo? O ¿Quién midió el tiempo?, o ¿a quién se le ocurrió que la mejor manera de aprender es levantándose a las 7 de la mañana? Calma Helga, el sueño te está… ¿qué me está haciendo el sueño? Lo mejor será levantarme, lo mejor de despertarse es estirarse un poco, aaah y booostezar, pero este bulto de carne, ¿caminé dormida? Últimamente no he comido chicharrones* ¿por qué no he abierto los ojos? Ah claro, Ronnie, anoche me dijo "es muy tarde para irme Helga, mejor me quedo acá".

-Oye, despierta, oye, oye.

Lo estoy moviendo con mis 2 manos y no da señales de vida, o tiene sueño pesado, o murió por la noche, o vinieron los alienígenas y se llevaron su alma, y su fuerza vital, probablemente esa última.

-Mmm mamá, 5 minutos más, por fis.

Oh no, no otra vez, aguanta las ganas de reírte, respira, inhala, exhala, uff, vamos calma, pon tu voz de mamá, no Helga, no como la voz de Miriam, una de verdad, respira, contemos hasta 3… 1, 2-

-Ronald levántate ahora mismo, vas tarde a la escuela, levántate, ya, ahora mismo.

Ronnie se sienta de golpe, y se frota los ojos, joder en serio parece un niño pequeño, me mira apenas abriendo los ojos, y primero me mira confundido, seguramente cuando era niño su mamá no estaba acostada con él, o tampoco sonriendo (lo que sería un poco perturbador), en sus hermosos ojos verdes puedo ver como la comprensión lo golpea, su boca sonríe y él estalla en carcajadas, ahí no puedo contenerme y siento como mi estómago se contrae de tanto reírme, ugh como duele, pero esa cara que hizo cómo no reírme, calma otra vez, siento como la cama se mueve cada vez más despacio.

-Bien, ¿tienes hoy que ir a la universidad?

-Nop, ¿tu si?

-Claro, tengo días muy ocupados Ronald, voy a bañarme, vístete, cuando termine hacemos el desayuno, o bueno deberías hacerlo tú, el caso, dejamos eso para después.

-Yo también me voy a bañar, espérame.

-Ha ha.

Ay qué lindo es molestar a la gente, dejo caer la sábana a unos pasos del baño y cuando cierro la puerta escucho un silbido, y una risa se me escapa, que bien que los genes combinados de Bob y Miriam me dieron curvas, muchas curvas, he usado eso a mi favor, y aunque esos genes también me dieron la actitud de Big Bob, desde que llegué a Vancouver eso a cambiado un poco, solo un poco, ya no soy tan ruda y grosera, no como antes, eso tengo que agradecérselo a la actitud amable y fuerte de las personas con las que me he cruzado, me dijeron "Helga, tienes que cambiar esa actitud tuya, sé que vas a decir que así eres tú, pero nosotros sabemos que no es cierto, vas a alejar a todo el mundo, nadie te aguanta", ya saben, cuando alguien te dice algo que no querías escuchar y te molestas, pero luego te das cuenta de que esa persona tiene razón, así, pero varias veces. Vamos a poner música, nada como bañarse con música, tengo ganas de silbar, soy muy buena en ello, y ya que está sonando esta canción voy a silbar al ritmo de Maroon 5, si envés de fotografía hubiera querido estudiar música, ¿podría especializarme en el silbido? ¿Cómo sería eso? "Hola buenas tardes" Ay carajo esta fría, uuh escalofrío, en qué iba, ah si, "Buenas, soy música. –Ah si y ¿qué instrumento toca? –Yo… Silbo, soy mi propio instrumento. –¿Es eso posible? –Si lo es, escuche…" Ah ya, calientica, que rico.

Bueno, ¿qué ropa me pongo? Ya sé, este jean servirá, esta camisa y estos tacones, si.

–¿Cómo me veo Ron?

–Linda, sexy, exquisita…

–Ok cálmate, no soy una de tus comidas.

Y solo por los viejos y buenos tiempos, voy a peinarme con una cola de caballo y para cubrir el cauchito me pondré un moño rosa, hace tiempo no me ponía un moño, hace… hace casi 10 años, desde que me fui de Hillwood, ¿cómo estarán todos? Tengo que encontrar la dirección de e-mail de Phoebe, diablos si.

–Oye amor, ya estas bien así, te ves hermosa.

–¿Ah? Si, gracias, me quede pensando.

–¿En qué? Vamos a la cocina y me cuentas allá.

–En mis amigos de Hillwood, en como estará todo por allá, en eso… ¿Qué hora es? Las 6 y 50, mierda, la clase empieza las 7, pásame la avena de la nevera, por favor… Gracias, nos vemos luego.

–No espera, y ¿el desayuno?

–No puedo llegar tarde, el profesor me odia, dice que soy muy grosera y poco artística, ¿yo grosera? Cómo se atreve.

Mi pequeñita me espera en el garaje, y se ve hermosa, cualquiera diría que estoy enamorada de mi motocicleta y yo no lo negaría, es simplemente hermosa, su pintura negra con ese acabado mate, y sus llantas gruesitas, y también ese rugido del motor, tantas curvas.

–Hola preciosa.

Rrruum rruum.

–Lo sé cariño, yo también te extrañe, pero tenemos que apurarnos. Creo que tengo todo.

15 minutos me tomó llegar a la universidad, tenía que llegar hace 17 minutos, voy a entrar a la cuenta de 3… 1, 2-

–Llegué yo.

–Señorita Pataki, llegó 8 minutos tarde, ¿por qué será que no me sorprende?

–¿8 minutos? Yo creí que eran 18, menos mal no me tarde tanto.

–Solo siéntese.

Lo único bueno de la cafetería de la universidad son esos pasteles de pollo.

-Hola Martha, lo de siempre por fa.

-Claro Helga, ten.

Hoy es el día de que Helga silbe, fuuu fuu fuuu, ay el correo de Phoebe, tengo que buscarlo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me escribió? Uff hace como 3 años, si, seguía en el colegio, decía algo como una reunión, ya que todos íbamos a graduarnos, pero yo no fui, era como la atracción principal, así que se molestó mucho y dejo de escribirme, espero que ya no esté molesta, que lo supere ya pasaron 3 años, a ver, a ver, ojalá no haya borrado de mi bandeja de entrada los correos de hace muchísimo tiempo, el último mensaje es del 2012, diciembre del 2012, el fin del mundo, a ver restemos, estamos en el 2014, y fue hace 3 años, ósea el 2011, mierda, ahora ¿CÓMO VOY A ENCONTRARLA? ¿Facebook? Yo no tengo un perfil en Facebook, tengo que pensar en eso, vamos Helga, piensa, cómo encontrar a Phoebs, ¿Cómo? ¿cóooomo?

-Hola Hell.

-Hola diablito.

-Oye no me digas así, no soy ningún diablillo.

-Dime infierno y yo te diré diablito o demonsito, o una cosa así.

-Bien bien, ¿qué estas haciendo?

-¿Qué parece que hago?

-Comiendo un pastel de esos que amas y mirando tu celular.

-No era tan difícil ¿cierto? Oye necesito que me hagas un favor, ya que eres tan friki y geek.

-¿Cómo voy a ayudarte si siempre me tratas mal y me ofendes?

Carl se va a hacer rogar, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, quizás el me consiga esa dirección de e-mail, no se ha sentado así que me paro, me acerco despacio a él, y le acaricio la cara.

-Pero Carl, sabes que te encanta que te trate mal, aunque entiendo que no quieras ayudarme, hablamos luego.

Hago mi versión de cara triste, le doy un besito un su mejilla y me volteo en dirección hacía ningún lado, pero antes de los 5 pasos escucho una vocecita

-Espera Hell, te voy a ayudar.

Lo abrazo muy fuerte y le digo.

-Aaah gracias gracias, demonito, no, demonsito, diablillo.

-Si, si, dime en que quieres que te ayude.

-Ok pero puedes dejar de abrazarme, gracias. Mira, tengo que encontrar a alguien pero el último correo que me envió fue en el 2011 y resulta que ya lo borré, tu que eres tan cool, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo encontrar esa dirección?

-Uh, eso va a ser difícil, pero hay un programa que puede ayudarnos, acompáñame a la sala de informática.

Por favor, por favor, Buda, el Papa, el Sr. Cara de papa, Haudini, Santa Madre del Guacamole, que Carl y su programa me ayuden a encontrar a Phoebe.


End file.
